


Scrapped/Incomplete Chapters (Red, Black and Yellow)

by Sana109



Series: Red, Black and Yellow [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Ryuugamine Mikado is Boring, Scraps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sana109/pseuds/Sana109
Summary: Just some scrapped ideas and chapter bits that weren’t included in the full story for various reasons (eg difficult to write, inconsistent with plot, random brainstorming scraps, etc.)
Series: Red, Black and Yellow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972723





	Scrapped/Incomplete Chapters (Red, Black and Yellow)

**Author's Note:**

> This is where we dump stuff we can’t fit elsewhere. Mostly Mikado stuff since we find him unappealing as a character and he’s difficult to write since he’s a sociopath with little to no points of intrigue. Like, if you’re gonna make a character a sociopath, at least make them interesting.

The train ride from Saitama to Ikebukuro was rather boring. Not that he was complaining, oh no. Mikado Ryugamine was grateful to be headed to the big city, ecstatic to reunite with his old childhood friend, Masaomi Kida. It had been years since the two had seen each other, both of them presenting as Betas in their time apart. Even through text it was obvious that Masaomi was disappointed about not being an Alpha. 

As the train trudged into the station, the teen began taking note of his surroundings. Even though, as a Beta, his ability to detect pheromones was relatively lacking, Mikado could easily pick up on a couple of Alpha scents further up the cab.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the same time as the current third chapter, as that chapter was originally number four, but I just can’t get into Mikado’s mindset and that makes it impossible to predict how he’d act.


End file.
